1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved light-governed windshield wiper and headlight control system and, more particularly, pertains to a control system which automatically actuates the headlights of an automobile upon activation of the windshield wipers. The invention further precludes deactivation of the headlights upon deactivation of the windshield wipers when there is insufficient light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield wiper actuated headlights is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield wiper actuated headlights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of activating headlights upon activation of windshield wipers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for windshield wiper actuated headlights. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,581 to Moore discloses a windshield wiper and headlight control circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,981 to Cope discloses a windshield wiper system activated lighting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,850 to Pace et al. discloses an automotive light and wiper control circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,250 to Cronk discloses a windshield wiper light circuit with optional time delay. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,331 to Meister discloses an automatic vehicle headlight.backslash.taillight control. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,634 to Ruter discloses a combined headlight and windshield wiper control.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents fail to describe windshield wiper actuated headlights including a first orientation for allowing activation of the headlights of an automobile via a headlight switch and further having a second orientation actuated by the activation of the windshield wipers allowing activation of the headlights and further allowing continued activation of the headlights upon deactivation of the windshield wipers when there is insufficient light.
In this respect, the light-governed windshield wiper and headlight control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically actuating the headlights of an automobile upon activation of the windshield wipers and further precluding deactivation of the headlights upon deactivation of the windshield wipers when there is insufficient light.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved light-governed windshield wiper and headlight control system which can be used for automatically actuating the headlights of an automobile upon activation of the windshield wipers and further precluding deactivation of the headlights upon deactivation of the windshield wipers when there is insufficient light. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.